


The Five Times Roy and Riza Relax Outside of Work

by Bay



Series: Chasing the Desert [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their busy schedule, Roy and Riza are able to have time to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Roy and Riza Relax Outside of Work

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2012-2013 FMA Big Bang. Thanks to kriem from LJ for the beautiful Roy/Riza art I was assigned with and also doing extra ones for this story! Also big thanks to sonjajade for the great betaing! There are a couple references to my last Big Bang story, _Chasing the Desert_ , but you don’t need to read that fic to get this one.

1  
It was already planned on Riza’s birthday that the whole team would go to eat together, but Roy wanted to do something special for her. As an early present, he reserved a cabin at a lake not far from Central for them. Riza wasn’t sure at first because they still had a lot of work needed to be done, but Roy had convinced her it would be nice to have a weekend to themselves.   
  
They left on Saturday, and after arriving near sunset, they got out of the car and surveyed their surroundings. Roy saw several cabins spread out, though he wasn’t sure if any of those were occupied or not. Nearby was the large lake that stood calm and still and waiting, stretching out across the land like a dark silk blanket on the ground. The lake dominated the amazing landscape and Roy inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh air.   
  
“This is my first time coming here,” Riza said, looking around her in wonder at the scenery.   
  
“I’ve been to this place a few times before with Madame Christmas and the girls. The lake has some good fish.”   
  
“Is this the fishing trip you wanted to take Elizabeth?” A small smile tugged onto the corners of Riza’s mouth.  
  
“She did finally accept my offer but only just now did I bring her here.” He beamed and had their fingers intertwined.   
  
They first went to the main office to check in and get the keys to their cabin. Upon entering the little lodge, Roy first caught sight of a couch and coffee table in front of the cold fireplace, ready to go with dry wood. The door to the bedroom was straight ahead while the kitchen and dining area settled on the left corner. He took a quick glance at Riza, who looked satisfied.   
  
“This is a lovely cabin,” she said.   
  
“Glad you think so.” His arm over Riza’s shoulder, Roy kissed her softly behind the ear. “I’ll start the fire and you get the wine from the car.”   
  
It was another few minutes before the fire was burning properly—and the wine was chilled and ready. Both of them settled on the couch, bearing glasses and enjoying the warmth from the flames together. Riza laid her head on Roy’s shoulder.   
  
“How early should we wake up tomorrow?” Riza asked.   
  
“Around six should be good. That gives us enough time to catch plenty of fish before we need to leave.”  
  
“How can you be sure we’ll catch that many? What if we come back to Central empty handed?”  
  
“Even though I haven’t been fishing since a few days before I was deployed to Ishval, I like to think I’m still a proficient fisherman,” he smirked as he took a sip of his wine.  
  
“I’ll be disappointed if you’re wrong on that tomorrow… and hungry.”   
  
Roy chuckled and captured Riza’s lips for a tender kiss; she tasted like the rich, velvety sweet wine they just drank. Pulling Riza closer to him, he drew in short breaths as he felt their heartbeats syncing with one another. Once she finished unbuttoning his shirt, Roy helped her slipped off her blouse, one of his hands caressing the back of her neck while the other was busy unhooking her bra. They needed to go to sleep early if they were to make some time for fishing tomorrow, but for now he wanted to seize this moment with Riza while the fire still flickered in the fireplace, touching everything with its bright colors.   
  
+++  
  
In the morning they went to the lake, Roy carrying the fishing poles while Riza carried the bait bucket. Once the two found a spot, Riza set the bucket down on the ground and the both of them wasted no time casting their lines into the water. Roy glanced around to see five other people at the lake fishing too.   
  
“I remember my father taking me to fishing when I was young,” Riza said when after an amicable silence settled between them. “It was one of his favorite past times before he got ill.”  
  
Roy frowned. He knew Riza rarely talked about her father due to their complicated relationship, but it seemed there were still some good memories she kept of him.   
  
“Did you still get to fish after that?” he asked; it was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
“A few times with friends, I think. They were enjoyable. I’m glad we’re doing this, though.” A small smile graced Riza’s lips, and Roy returned it with one of his own.   
  
Two hours passed since they’d begun, and so far they hadn’t caught anything. Roy began to feel his patience being tested.   
  
“I thought we would get a bite by now.”  
  
“What happened to being a proficient fisherman?” Riza smirked.   
  
Roy pouted at her. “I  _am_. Perhaps most of the fish were taken before we came to the lake,” he said as he gestured to the others around the water’s edges.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard someone yelling, “I think I got one!” Roy turned around to see an older man furiously reeling and tugging his pole over his shoulder, then watched as he landed a large fish. Alongside him was a young boy Roy assumed to be the man’s son cheering and jumping in joy. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Riza watching the father and son too.   
  
“You were saying?”   
  
Roy only responded with an annoyed grunt.   
  
Another fifteen minutes flew quickly by and still no bite from neither of them. Roy thought this was getting ridiculous; fishing was supposed to help you relax, not be annoying. He remembered catching some the last few times he’d been fishing. It shouldn’t be the worms he bought from the bait shop. Whenever he reeled the line back, the bait was mysteriously eaten. He still believed there weren’t much fish in the lake today.   
  
Roy was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Riza gasp. She gripped the rod as firmly as possible before cranking the reel quickly. Seconds later, Riza landed a fish almost the same size she and Roy saw earlier. A pleased smile appeared on her lips.  
  
“Looks like I caught our first fish.”  
  
“Indeed, you did!” The smile on Roy’s face changed into a look of surprise though when he felt his pole jerking. “I think I got our second fish!” he cried out excitedly.  
  
He reeled the line in carefully so that he didn’t lose the fish. Halfway through, Roy was certain the fish was getting away from him. He tried to draw his catch back to him, but that only made it resist further. The line then snapped, causing Roy to stumble on the ground hard and groan in pain. Riza made a small laugh.  
  
“Perhaps that fish isn’t very fond of you,” Riza said as she dusted the dirt and grass off his back.  
  
“I hope that’s not the case.” Roy stood back up, heaving in a heavy sigh. It wouldn’t be much trouble for him to restring the reel, but he hated how that fish escaped from him like that.   
  
+++  
  
By the time they were done fishing, Riza caught two large fishes while Roy had gotten a small one. Roy was glad Riza didn’t tease him about it, although he was certain she kept the amusement to herself. He caught one fish, at least.   
  
Around the lake there were a few grassy hills one could go to have a nice view. The two climbed onto one of them, the hike a fairly short one. Roy laid on the grass, his head resting in Riza’s lap, and looked up at the white clouds covering the sky while Riza ran her fingers absently through his bangs. 

 

 

  
  
(Art by [kriem](http://kriem.livejournal.com/)!)

  
  
“When do you think we should go fishing again?” Roy asked lazily. A breeze picked up and he noticed her hair blowing gently in the breeze like a fine gold curtain. The moving grass tickled his bare feet.  
  
“It’ll be a while until we get another chance to do so. I wouldn’t mind coming back here, though.”  
  
“We can always plan another visit well ahead in advance.”  
  
“That can be arranged.” She lowered her head to kiss Roy’s forehead. “This is the best birthday present I ever had so far. Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Roy offered her a grin. He too was glad they made this trip; just being together with her like this made it all worthwhile. They continued gazing at the sky and relaxed in each other’s comfort until it was time for them to leave.   
  
2  
Riza liked strolling around downtown Central at nighttime, always enjoyed seeing the street lamps come to life and the many people going out having smiles on their faces. Tonight she was walking Hayate, passing several restaurants, bars, and shops. Nearby, Riza could hear upbeat music playing from a dance club. She recalled the few times Rebecca had set her up on dates at several dance clubs back east.   
  
 _I’m going to miss this city._    
  
Within a month, she and the team would be transferring to Eastern Command, Roy the new commanding officer there. Everyone had been busy getting ready, so it had been a hectic few weeks. She was getting used to being familiar with the many sights and sounds of Central City. Some part of her wanted to stay here a while longer, but being back at East City would make Roy’s plans for rebuilding Ishval easier.   
  
She and Hayate continued walking until Riza heard the dog bark, causing her to stop.  
  
“What is it, Hayate?”   
  
Riza lifted her head a little to see the sign of a restaurant. Arching an eyebrow, she wondered why Hayate wanted her to halt here. Her confusion was answered when at that moment Roy and another woman stepped outside. Riza recognized her to be Samantha, one of the girls working for Madame Christmas. Roy did mention he was going on a date tonight.   
  
She watched them exchange some words before Samantha kissed Roy on the cheek and headed off. As Roy turned around, a stunned expression stretched across his face when he saw Riza in front of him. He soon chuckled.  
  
“Didn’t think you would figure out which restaurant I’d be at tonight.”  
  
“I didn’t. Hayate and I just passed by here. How was the date?”  
  
“It was delightful. Samantha and I had steak and wine while she informed me on the latest news within the city.”  
  
“Sounds fun.”  
  
It took a few steps for Roy to approach Riza and Hayate. He bent down to scratch behind the dog’s ear, Hayate looking like he was enjoying it.   
  
“Are you about to head home right now?”  
  
“Not just yet. Why you ask?”   
  
“I thought we could grab some hot chocolate at the coffee shop across the street. And no, I’m not considering this a date. ” A faint smile snuck onto Roy’s mouth   
  
Riza thought about Roy’s offer briefly. There were several times they had gone out in public, but that was usually with the rest of the team. The way he said ‘I’m not considering this a date’ made her believe he would  _actually_  take her on at least _one_  proper date. A cute thought on his part. Having made her decision, she gave him an amused smile.  
  
“You sure you have enough money after that fancy dinner with Samantha?”   
  
Roy snorted. “I think I can spare a few cenz for hot chocolate.” He made sure no cars were passing by before crossing the street. Riza and Hayate followed behind.   
  
The coffee shop wasn’t crowded when she and Roy entered, only a few people inside. After ordering their hot chocolate, they took their seats and drank. Hayate took a nap under the table. 

 

 

  
  
(Art by [kriem](http://kriem.livejournal.com/)!)

  
  
“How is your mother’s new bar doing so far?” Not long ago Roy told her Madame Christmas and the girls had returned back from Xing and they opened a new bar,  _The Red Daisies_. She hadn’t gotten a chance to go there yet, but would like to eventually.   
  
“The Madame said business is going great when I visited a few days ago. A lot more customers than she expected.”   
  
“I’m glad that everything’s going fine so far. You plan to visit there again before we leave for East City?”   
  
“I actually told Samantha earlier I’ll drop by the bar over the weekend. When I told the girls about the transfer, they joked about moving the bar to East City.”   
  
“I see. Thought they were serious about it since you’re generous taking them out so many times.”   
  
Roy chuckled. “I still intend on doing that when I come visit Central.”  
  
They continued sipping their hot chocolate in silence. Riza lowered her eyes at the table. Again she thought back how much she was going to miss Central City.  
  
“Is something the matter?” Roy asked in concern.  
  
Lifting her head back, Riza fixed her gaze at Roy. “Just thinking how very soon we’ll be going back to East City. It feels like just yesterday we transferred to Central Command.”   
  
Roy frowned at first, only to grin soon after. “I like to think of this as our next adventure.”  
  
That made Riza smile. “Says the person that thinks our past is a love story.”   
  
In swift motion, Roy grabbed Riza’s hand and kissed it. A warm sensation coursed through Riza’s spine as she always loved the touch of his lips on her skin. Now she couldn’t wait to get started on their next adventure.   
  
3  
Roy had anticipated that readying for the transfer to East City would take a while. He still needed to put away the many papers, folders and books from the office, but his personal stuff he got done less than a few hours. Once, he asked Riza if she needed help getting her belongings packed, only for her to tell him she hadn’t really gotten the chance to unpack since arriving in Central—he laughed, remembering some boxes scattered around on his last few visits to her apartment.  
  
Close to their scheduled transfer, he and Riza agreed to visit the cemetery together after work. They stopped at a cart to buy flowers, Riza the one choosing the bundle of blooms he purchased, and headed to Hughes’ gravestone. Roy’s last few visits were him telling Hughes about his uncertainties of the future, reassuring him his wife and daughter were doing fine, that his past mistakes (in the form of nightmares) refused to leave him. But this time, he brought his friend some good news.   
  
“It’s been a while since I dropped by to see you. The last time was when I mentioned being promoted to Brigadier General. I was very busy and a lot has been going on, though you’re probably aware of that.” He gave a quick look at the sky, getting close to sundown. The breeze from earlier began to pick up and Roy heard the rushing of leaves from a close distance. “I’m still working hard on restoring Ishval and making things right again. I’m sure you’d be satisfied with the progress so far.” He stopped a moment, as if waiting for Hughes to respond—a part of him wished to hear his voice once more. Knowing that wouldn’t be the case, Roy continued.   
  
“My team and I will be transferring back to East City in a little over two weeks. General Stills is retiring and Fuhrer Grumman wants me to be the commanding officer of that post. This is actually good as I’ll get to visit Ishval and see the reconstruction going on more often.” A low chuckle escaped Roy’s throat. “Don’t worry, I’ll still come by here whenever I can, promise.” Already he thought about coming by Central as soon as everything at East City had settled down. 

 

 

  
  
(Art by [kriem](http://kriem.livejournal.com/)!)

  
  
After breathing in a deep sigh, Roy jerked his head a little to nod at Riza. She returned the nod and bend down, letting the flowers drop. The both of them looked at the gravestone, clean as always, for a little while longer before leaving the cemetery.   
  
They had headed back to Riza’s apartment to enjoy an evening to themselves. On the couch Riza was reading a magazine while Roy petted Hayate, the dog sleeping on his lap. The radio was on, slow jazz music playing in the background.   
  
“I was thinking,” Riza said after the both of them were quiet a brief moment. “I want to make my hair short before we go to East City.”  
  
When Roy stopped stroking Hayate’s fur, the dog immediately woke up and made a disappointed sound. Hayate then jumped off.   
  
“How come?” It wasn’t that he didn’t approve of Riza wanting to cut her hair; any hairstyle she chose would make her lovely. He got used to her long hair and thought she would keep it that way, as if she never wanted to fall back to her younger days and only focusing moving forward, like she had been for many years.   
  
“I think some change would be good. I know, simple answer, but this move is an important one I believe.”  
  
Grinning, Roy said, “That’s good enough for me.” He scooted closer to place a kiss on Riza’s forehead.   
  
“I want you to cut it.”  
  
Roy raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? It’s been a long time since I’ve done that.” Back when they were teenagers, Roy had cut Riza’s hair several times. After Berthold Hawkeye’s death, he supposed Riza had Rebecca or another friend trim her hair.   
  
“Positive. I always liked the way you cut it. I do miss it, to be honest.”  
  
He felt his mouth slipping into a smile. “If that’s what you want, you can come over to my house and I’ll gladly cut your hair.”  
  
“I would like that.” Riza offered Roy an appreciated smile and her mouth met his for a deep kiss. Roy slid his hands down to wrap around her waist, pulling Riza closer to him, and thought that, yes, change is good.   
  
+++  
  
It took most of the morning and afternoon to have all the boxes be put up on the third floor of Eastern Command, where both the team’s office and Roy’s own room were at. Roy guessed it would be another day or two to have everything unpacked and organized. Nonetheless, he couldn’t wait to get started working here as commander for this post.   
  
He had been staring out of the window until he heard the clanking of boots. He turned to see Riza entering his office and holding a box.  
  
“This is the last box from the car. More old reports on the Ishvalan districts.”   
  
“You can set it on the desk,” Roy said, motioning his hand to where the antique and much too decorated piece of furniture was.   
  
After Riza did just that, she slowly approached close to Roy and gave him a content smile. He held her hand out of impulse and caressed it, not caring this wasn’t the best place to show his affection.  
  
“So, we’re here now,” Riza said in a low voice.  
  
Roy found his fingers combing Riza’s recent new haircut he did himself, surprised how decent he trimmed the edges. “We’re finally home,” he said, because the east was where it started for them and couldn’t imagine any other place to call that.   
  
4  
Riza knew for a while her grandfather would be coming to East City to check up on both Eastern Command and the military academy. Even though most likely he wouldn’t stay for long, she nonetheless still looked forward to his visit.   
  
When he arrived, Roy immediately gave him the tour. Riza followed the two behind and listened to their discussion.   
  
“So how is being commander for Eastern Command going for you, General Mustang?” Grumman asked when they moved outside close to the shooting range. Riza glanced to see a few soldiers practicing today, the loud sounds from the rifles not bothering Roy and the Fuhrer.   
  
“It’s going great, thanks for asking. Some of the high ranked officers aren’t convinced I’m ready for this, but several think I’m doing a fine job so far.”  
  
Grumman made a genuine laugh. “I knew I made the right choice in appointing you this post. From what I see here, everything’s going along smoothly.”   
  
Riza caught Roy beaming at the Fuhrer and couldn’t help but smile too. She knew that compliment meant a lot to him.   
  
“I’m glad to hear that, Sir.”  
  
They walked in comfortable silence until Grumman said, “I’ll need to head on by the academy fairly soon, but I would love it if the both of you come to the military hotel later tonight and have dinner with me.”  
  
At that instant Roy looked at Riza over his shoulder, uncertainty written on his face; she was sure her expression was similar to his. Thinking over, it would be nice to converse with her grandfather and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. She gave her superior officer a single nod.   
  
“We would love that very much,” Roy said with enthusiasm.   
  
“Good.” Grumman stopped and faced both Roy and Riza, grinning at them. “Meet me at nineteen hundred hours sharp.”  
  
Later that evening the both of them went inside the military hotel and had dinner with the Fuhrer at the dining hall. All three were talking while enjoying their wine and steak. Riza found herself paying full attention to her grandfather’s words related to Central and any other happenings at Amestris.   
  
“Did you two have a nice trip to Ishval?” Grumman asked before stealing a sip of his wine.   
  
“We did, yes,” Riza responded. “Many more buildings have been reconstructed at the Kanda and Atajri district and Xerxes was still a great sight to behold.”  
  
“I heard the visit to Xerxes went along better than expected. The discussions were bitter the last time you two talked to the Ishvalans there.”   
  
“You’re right on that,” Roy said. He took another bite of his steak. “In short, Madam Shan still believed I have a long way to go, which I agree and don’t hold against her. She’s willing to give me a chance this time, though.”  
  
“I see, I see. I have no doubt plans for restoring Ishval is taking up a lot of your and the Captain’s time.”  
  
Roy made a soft laugh. “It is, but I don’t mind. My whole team has been a huge help.”  
  
A small smile settled at Riza’s lips. She too was fine being busy with this huge undertaking as she believed the restoration efforts would be worth it in the end.   
  
“I’m satisfied with the way things are now,” she told her grandfather.  
  
“Glad to hear! It’s great you’re supporting him every step of the way.” He paused to look at Roy. “That reminds me, Mustang, I got your reports a few days back. The process for reopening the next few districts is underway and they should be approved within a month.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Roy said in a pleased tone.   
  
It was another fifteen minutes until everyone had finished dinner. Both Riza and Roy saluted, said goodnight to the Fuhrer, and wished him a safe trip back to Central. As soon as they left the hotel, she saw the stars popping out brightly from the night sky and feel the cool breeze cutting through her coat and uniform. Several people and cars were rushing out to their destination—East City may never be as busy as Central, but Riza didn’t think it was as quiet as many people thought.   
  
“You seemed to like your grandfather’s company now,” Roy said while they were heading to her apartment, the smirk on his face not leaving anytime soon.   
  
“I’m starting to. I admit it was unusual at first, but after talking to him on the phone and visiting the mansion a few times it got better.” It still felt like yesterday when Grumman revealed to Riza, and to Roy also, that he was her grandfather. Late news, but better late than never. She was happy to have gotten to know Grumman better, at least.   
  
“That’s understandable. I would feel the same way if I found out I had a long lost relative.”   
  
“Perhaps one of Madame Christmas’s girls might be a cousin or sister of yours.” A teasing smile pulled on the corners of Riza’s lips.   
  
“Now that’s mean.” Roy narrowed his eyes at her, but his tone didn’t sound too serious and was playful at best.  
  
“Don’t worry, I know that isn’t true. In either case, I’m glad I got to have dinner with him tonight.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
Willing to take a chance, she gave Roy a quick kiss on the cheeks. They continued walking, Riza already looking forward to another chance of meeting her grandfather once more.   
  
5  
Usually Roy’s meetings with Scar and Miles lasted half an hour, but today it went close to an hour, longer than Riza expected. The discussions ranged from which districts Scar and Miles should visit next, the progress on the reconstruction of several buildings, any improvements needed on the harvest of wheat and cotton, and many others. After the two men finished telling their reports they shook Roy and Riza’s hands, said they look forward to meeting them again in a month, and left headquarters.   
  
When it was time to go home, Riza rode in Roy’s car to his house. She gazed through the window, seeing the rain falling down at a fast pace. The morning skies had been clear, but Riza noticed dark clouds floating by later in the afternoon; it was a shame neither of them brought an umbrella for cover. The several lampposts Roy drove passed by lit up in gold flickers.   
  
“Glad the report Scar and Miles gave me is mostly positive.” Roy said.  
  
“As am I.” Riza turned to look at Roy and smiled.   
  
“I’m also happy three more districts have been opened now. More Ishvalans can go back to their homes.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll be grateful for that.” Riza remembered the few times Roy had doubts over rebuilding Ishval, always reassuring him everything would gradually come into place. Nonetheless it made her happy he was still motivated to put his plans in motion and that she was there every step of the way.  
  
It was a few more minutes until they made it at Roy’s house. Roy parked the car on the curb and immediately got out before opening the door for Riza. She followed him to the building, but they stopped at the front door when Roy suddenly sealed his lips onto hers. Already Riza had her hands tugged onto his hair, her breath quickening; there was that familiar urgency in Roy’s kisses that always swept her in a heated daze. She felt the raindrops stinging her face, but it didn’t bother her one bit. They eventually parted from the kiss, gazing at one another.   
  
“I always wondered what it was like to kiss you under the rain,” Roy said, cracking a grin. That caused Riza to make an amused sound.   
  
“Considering you’re useless in the rain, perhaps this isn’t one of your brightest ideas.”  
  
Roy snorted and shook his head. “Admit it, you enjoyed it as much as I did.”  
  
“Maybe,” Riza said as she gave him a mischievous grin.  
  
“The sooner we get inside, the sooner we get out of these wet clothes,” Roy said, his breath hot against her neck.   
  
“Now  _that’s_  one of your better ideas.” They shared another passionate kiss.  
  
The minute the both of them stepped inside, their uniform jackets had been thrown on the floor like a brand new newspaper in the morning and they took turns taking each other’s boots and socks off. Riza let her fingers catch the buttons of Roy’s shirt, opening them hurriedly. Once she finished slipping Roy’s shirt off his shoulders, she pulled off her collared shirt and bra. Riza shuddered when he pressed his mouth onto her collarbone, his hands working to unbutton her trousers.  
  
“We need to come up more efficient ways on removing each other’s uniforms,” Roy said. He dropped the trousers and panties down to Riza’s feet and let her step out of them.   
  
“I find it amusing you suggested that even though we had done this several times before.” She moved her hand slowly down between Roy’s legs, feeling his erection underneath the wool pants. He let out a rough sound.   
  
“What can I say, I’m impatient.” He flashed her a grin. Riza mentally shook her head, but she showered him with kisses on his face while removing his remaining clothing.   
  
They entered the bedroom completely bare. Riza was unsure who was guiding who, and eventually crashed down onto Roy’s bed. She was underneath him when her arms wrapped around his neck, her heartbeat drumming loudly as their lips locked. Roy broke the kiss to offer her a smirk. Outside, the rain still pounded hard on the roof and windows.  
  
“Someday I’ll make love to you in the rain.”  
  
“I stand corrected earlier when I said kissing me in the rain isn’t a good idea.”   
  
“I thought you said you liked it.”   
  
“I said ‘maybe’. I’m still thinking if it’s worth the risk of me getting sick.” Riza arched a playful eyebrow at Roy.   
  
“Oh no, wouldn’t want that to happen,” Roy said in a mischievous tone and sucked at her throat, causing Riza to moan.   
  
He made his way further down to plant slow kisses on her collarbone before moving to her breast. She clasped her fingers onto the bed sheets as Roy licked over her nipple, gasping into the warmth of his mouth. It seemed like eternity until he focused on her other breast, giving it the same unrushed attention. When his lips lingered on her belly, Riza released her grip and wondered how long he was going to drag this on. She usually loved it when Roy took his time, but this was much too slow for her liking. She let her impatience known as he nipped at her hip next.   
  
“Can you please stop teasing and hurry up?”   
  
A chuckle left Roy’s throat. “Very eager, I see.”   
  
Roy backed up a little so that his mouth pressed against Riza’s thigh and she shuddered, each touch a burning sensation overwhelming her. She grabbed onto his hair—slicked and soaked from the rain—while his tongue flickered at her, her hips shifting faster than her mind could handle, both legs over his shoulders. Continuing to lick and nibble inside her, Roy let out sharp grunts and that, too, Riza was aware of, but his sounds still made her heart jump in delight. Incoherent sentences escaped her and soon she writhed in orgasm.   
  
As Riza remained still to catch her breath, she smiled when Roy had a smug look stretched across his features.   
  
“I love it when your hair is wet.” His hand messed around her damp hair, Riza welcoming the warm touch of his palm. She could see Roy’s hair was still messy from the rain too.   
  
“I’m hoping you won’t suggest me having it that way at work.”  
  
“I’m not that cruel.” He paused, a soft smile slipping onto his mouth. “You’re gorgeous, you know? I feel like the luckiest man in the world whenever I’m wi—”   
  
Riza had their mouths met before he could finish, not wanting him to waste his words on clichés tonight. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him, a finger tracing on his throat. The sight of Roy’s eyes widened in arousal as he entered her had Riza smirking in spite of herself. He rocked in the same rhythm as her while she was riding him, his hands gripping at her hips. In that moment it was only them with their bodies pressed together, exchanged kisses that expressed more than anything they could say to one another. Riza’s chest tightened when she heard him call out her name in between his groans.  
  
Afterward they were enjoying each other’s warmth, Roy resting his head on Riza’s shoulder. She slid her fingers onto Roy’s hair, some strands already dried up fairly quickly.   
  
“It feels like forever since we relaxed like this,” Roy said in a tired but pleased tone.   
  
“It’s only been two weeks and you survived.”   
  
“True, but I can’t get enough of you.” To prove his point, Roy trailed warm kisses up to her neck.   
  
“That’s an unprofessional thing to say, but I won’t deny that.” She placed a kiss on his forehead, feeling the heat all around him.   
  
Silence fell over them a brief moment. Riza noticed the raindrops slowed to gentle showers now, very soothing to her ears.  
  
“The sound of rain is peaceful to me, too,” Roy whispered, as if reading her mind. That didn’t surprise her, both on what he said and that she could imagine him listening to the rain for comfort.   
  
“It is, yes,” she said in agreement. “A good reason for me to stay here a little longer.”  
  
“Not going to argue with you on that.” He gave Riza a quick kiss on the lips and then rolled over so that she could loop her arms around his waist from behind. She felt comfortable like this, as if she was able to protect his back this way.  
  
Before they both drifted off to sleep, Riza thought about how she wouldn’t mind kissing Roy over a rainfall again soon, and there would be many chances for that.


End file.
